<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish by onamiswaaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477527">Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onamiswaaan/pseuds/onamiswaaan'>onamiswaaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, oisuga are exes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onamiswaaan/pseuds/onamiswaaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa visits the shrine and end up remembering old memories he had with a special someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been four, turning five, years since Oikawa last saw Sugawara Kōshi, the man who did nothing but love him but he basically abandoned him in the process of reaching his dreams. They were miles away from each other, they barely have any time to talk but all they do is argue as time pass by. Now that Oikawa thinks about it, he's the one who's starting the argument. Oikawa hates losing. Eventually, he got tired of their relationship and stopped contacting the other. He didn't even end it properly. Oikawa thinks he's the worst.</p><p>He's on line at a shrine in Sendai, waiting for his turn to ring the bell and offer his New Year's prayer. He asked Iwaizumi to come with him, but his bestfriend is unavailble and spending the new year with Karasuno's former captain, Sawamura Daichi, overseas. Must be nice, being with the one you love during the holidays. He looked around, looking if maybe he knows someone here. Oikawa didn't plan to go back to Japan during the holidays, but his family told him they miss him, so instead of staying at his place in Argentina and spending the new year's eve alone, he went home.</p><p>The brunette sighed and smiled bitterly. The shrine is full of couples.</p><p>"Must be nice. Maybe if I didn't messed everything up..." Thoughts like this won't matter anymore. Their relationship is already finished.</p><p>It is now his turn to offer prayers, and he did. After that, he went to buy omamori. As he was choosing what type of charm to buy, he remembered his first visit here with Sugawara before he left for Argentina.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Here, Tōru. Have this." He looked at what Sugawara is giving him. Oh, talismans. Three types of them: katsumori, kotsuanzen and kenko. "I wish for your success, safety, and good health, Tōru. You better take care of yourself there!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kou-chan, I'm touched!" He faked crying. "Wait a moment, I'll buy one for you too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to, Tōru!" But the said man is already buying one. He gave it to Sugawara. "What? A shobai-hanjo?" He laughed. "Why this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because you love money, Kou-chan!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>"...chan? Nī-chan, what do you want to buy?" He realized he was lost in his memories and just got back.</p><p>"Ah, I'd like one katsumori, kenko and shobai-hanjo." He didn't know why he bought those. Or maybe he does. It reminds him of Sugawara. The next thing he did was to find his fortune with omikuji. He looked around again before reading it. He really is like an old man who's still single in this day and age.</p><p>His fortune reads dai-kichi. Great blessing, huh? He looked at the love advice.</p><p>"Do not hesitate. Follow what your heart tells you to. Grab the opportunity."</p><p>Oh? Is he finally going to have a lover? He laughed. It would be hard, though. He's completely, and still madly in love with Sugawara Kōshi. Maybe the silver-haired man made him drink love potion?</p><p>The next and final thing he's going to do before leavinh the shrine is making a wish on an ema. He bought one and wrote, "I wish to be happy. -Oikawa Tōru." He really wants to be happy, that would be impossible now, though. Because without Sugawara, he feels empty. As he finished hanging the ema, a certain one caught his attention. A handwriting that is very familiar to him. It's Sugawara's.</p><p>"I wish for Oikawa Tōru's success, safety, and good health. Please make sure he's taking care of himself. —Sugawara Kōshi."</p><p>It was just hanged. Sugawara is here! He tried to look around again. If he's not here, then he'll look elsewhere! He didn't know that fortunes from omikuji really are true. As he was about to leave the shrine to look somewhere else, he saw  a certain silver-colored hair, just left the shrine. He followed him immediately.</p><p>When the man was just an arm's length, he grabbed him. "Kou-chan!"</p><p>Sugawara looked at him, shocked. "Tōru?"</p><p>"Are you free? Can we talk?"</p><p>Sugawara looked at him with eyes full of tender and love. "Yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this isn't well-written, but I hope you enjoy this! Happy new year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>